herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
|origin = The Wise Little Hen (1934) |occupation = Mickey's best friend Sailor Actor Club manager and doorman (in House of Mouse) Ajax employee Naval officer Pilot Chef Sea captain Royal court magician (in Kingdom Hearts) Valet (in The Prince and the Pauper) Musketeer (in The Three Musketeers) |skills = Magic powers His short temper High physical strength Genius-level intelligence Cunning Leadership Tracking skills Various weapons Impressive speed Manipulation Sadism |hobby = Looking after his nephews. Having fun. Saving the day. Going on adventures with Mickey and Goofy. Being with Daisy. Spending time with Uncle Scrooge. Scheming. Tormenting his friends and nephews. |goals = Become Disney's most famous and popular star (ongoing). Support Mickey and still be his best friends. Defeat Pete and other villains. To control his temper (failed repeatedly/succeeded in Legend of the Three Caballeros). Prove himself better than Mickey (ongoing). |family = Huey, Dewey, and Louie (nephews) Scrooge McDuck (uncle) Ludwig Von Drake(uncle) Gideon McDuck (uncle) Rumpus McFowl (uncle) Gus Goose (cousin) Gladstone Gander (cousin) Fethry Duck (cousin) Moby Duck (cousin) Della Duck (twin sister) Grandma Duck (grandmother) Grandpa Duck (grandfather or great-grandfather) Quackmore Duck (father) Hortense McDuck (mother) Unnamed son |friends = Mickey Mouse (best friend), Goofy (other best friend), Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck (girlfriend), Pluto, Chip & Dale (sometimes), José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Max Goof, Clara Cluck, Gus Goose, Noah, Fethry Duck, Hernae, Gustav Goose, Chief O'Hara, Admiral Grimmitz, Yen Sid, Eega Beeva, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwig Von Drake, Webby Vanderquack, Peter Pig, Bentina Beakley, Launchpad McQuack, Sora, Pete (sometimes), Disney Heroes, Roger Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Betty Boop, other friends |enemies = Pete, Mickey Mouse (sometimes), Minnie Mouse (sometimes), Daisy Duck (sometimes), Goofy (sometimes), Scrooge McDuck (sometimes), Pluto (sometimes), Huey, Dewey and Louie (sometimes), Chip & Dale, Buzz-Buzz the Bee, Spike the Bee, Aracuan Bird, Gladstone Gander, Baby Shelby, Humphrey the Bear, Louie the Mountain Lion, Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Witch Hazel, Flintheart Glomgold, Kent Powers, Grandpa Beagle, Mister Molay, The Claw, Argus McSwine, Neighbor Jones, Willie the Giant (formerly), Eli Squinch, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Blot, Mojo Witch Doctor, Merlock the Magician, Cinnamon Teal, Emil Eagle, Weasels, Toad Liu Hai, Heartless, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Captain Hook, Hades, other Disney Villains, Daffy Duck (formerly) |type of anti-hero = Wrathful Scapegoat On & Off Heroic Jerk }} Donald Fauntleroy Duck (simply known as Donald Duck) is the deuteragonist and the overall anti-hero of The Walt Disney Company and is a supporting protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is shown to be short-tempered, jealous, and selfish, especially when he appears with Mickey Mouse, and sometimes his temper can lead to problems. He is also the boyfriend of Daisy Duck. In most of his appearances, Donald is shown as Mickey's best friend (and occasional rival), but on some occasions, he is portrayed as an anti-hero. He is also Gladstone Gander's rival. However in the all times since the first time he reveals the angel within. He was voiced by late Clarence Nash (1934-1985) and currently Tony Anselmo since 1985, but by Daniel Ross in Roadster Races/Mixed-Up Adventures. Appearance Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white feathers. His eyes are oval and blue in color. He has small arms with four-fingered hands. He has a big orange beak. He has a small tail on his back and he has orange bird feet with three toes on each. Donald usually wears a blue hat and a blue jacket with a red bow in it. But in his first appearances his hat is white. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrollable temper. This has gotten him into some tight spots with his relationship with Daisy, as she is easily annoyed by his constant anger issues. However, things always turn out right in the end. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity sometimes gets in the way of their friendship and causes Donald to be a type of villain in some occasions. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish, he is extremely loyal and will do anything to help a friend in need. Donald also has an obsession over being Disney's most famous and popular star and also obsessed with money, treasure, gold, etc., which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge, and can sometimes be found participating in a get-rich-quick scheme. Donald's aggressive nature is a double-edged sword however, and while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for him, it has also helped him in times of need. When faced against a threat of some kind, Donald may get frightened and even intimidated (mostly by his nemesis Pete), but rather than getting scared, he gets mad and has taken up fights with ghosts, sharks, mountain goats and even the forces of nature. And, more often than not, Donald has come out on top. In spite of the negativity, Donald is a mostly easy going person. Most of his cartoons start with Donald relaxing, enjoying an activity, or simply not having a care in the world until something or someone comes along and ruins it, resulting in the duck exploding in rage. When not dealing with his scenes, Donald can often be found snoozing in his hammock. Donald has also been shown to be a bit of a show-off (especially towards his nephews). He likes to brag, especially when he is very skilled at something. This has a tendency to get him into trouble, however, as he also tends to get in over his head. In spite of their rivalries, Donald shares a very loving relationship with his nephews and treats them as his own children. They obviously love their "Unca Donald" with a particular scene in the first episode of DuckTales showcasing them having a heartfelt goodbye moment as Donald prepares to leave for the navy. Among his personality traits is his stubbornness and commitment. Even though Donald at times can be lazy, and he has stated many times that his favorite place is in the hammock, once he has committed to something he goes in for it 100%, sometimes going to extreme measures to reach his goal. It has been shown several times that Donald is rather sensitive/embarrassed about his voice and often begins an uproar if someone notes their difficulties in understanding it. Heroic Acts *In The Prince and the Pauper (1990), He along with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and Horace help the prince become the King of England. *In Donald Duck: Goin Quackers (2000), He saves his girlfriend Daisy from Merlock. *In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001), He redeems himself and puts the star on the Christmas Tree. *In Everybody Loves Mickey (2001), He has a change of heart after forming an alliance with Mortimer Mouse after feeling unappreciated and stands up for Mickey by throwing Mortimer off stage, and revealing himself to all other Disney characters. *In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, He along with Sora and Goofy try to restore peace to the world and stop Xehanort. *In Dennis the Duck (2002), He redeems himself and stops Dennis from erasing himself. *In Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), He along with Mickey and Goofy save Minnie and Daisy and stop Pete. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), He redeems himself and has Christmas Spirit by singing the Christmas Carols with the other people. *In Split Decision, He always reveals himself thanks to Mickey. *In Duck the Halls, He really reveals himself and want to stay with Mickey at Christmas. *He sometimes apologizes for his selfish behavior. *He saves his nephews on certain occasions. *He is sometimes a friend of Mickey, despite their rivalry, they team up often to defeat the villains. *He loves beautiful girls, including the Disney Princesses. Reception Donald has a reception as one of the most iconic, and well known cartoon characters, and one of the main Disney icons. He is also a very popular character, and have his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Interestingly, Walt Disney himself saw Donald as his problem child. Trivia *In the Disney Studios, Donald is often referred to as The Duck. *Walt Disney himself referred to Donald Duck as "the problem child" of Disney. *Appearing in over 150 theatrically released films and shorts, Donald has the record for most theatrical appearances for a Disney character. *He shares his similarities to Daffy Duck, his Warner Bros. counterpart and rival as both are anti-heroes and are jealous of the top stars of their owned companies (Donald is jealous of Mickey and Daffy is jealous of Bugs), and their main goals is to have the spotlight, but fail repeatedly. *Donald also has his antagonist moments showing he has a darker side to him. **Such as bullying and pranking his nephews. **Imposing on others (including his friends and small creatures) for his own amusement. **Picking on Chip and Dale in several cartoons. **Being jealous of Mickey and constantly attempts to steal the spotlight from him. **His most villainous acts was when he (or almost) crossed the Moral Event Horizon, those were the cartoons where he was a villain. ***He almost kills his baby penguin with a shotgun after the penguin ate Donald's pet fishes but couldn't kill him. ***He eventually crossed it when he cruelly forced his nephews to smoke an entire box of cigars (that was a birthday gift for him) and made them pass out but soon realizes that it was a gift for him and shrinks in embarrassment. ***He threw a fish at Goofy and put an anchor on his leg so he would not swim up leaving him to drown after being hit with a fish. **He was at his worse in the 2013 TV series as he became more selfish, rude, and mean to his friends, especially Mickey. ***In No Service, He cheats his way to victory when he and Mickey drew straws and laughed and tormented Mickey when he was naked while Donald was getting lunch for their girlfriends. ***In Tapped Out, He selfishly refused to help Mickey win a wrestling match against Pete and just watched as his friends get hurt. ***In Down the Hatch, He tried to kill Mickey and Goofy when they got shrunken to miniature sizes and trapped in Donald's body. ***In Bronco Busted, He selfishly abandons Mickey and Goofy in exchange for being treated like a king by the millionaire in the end. ***In Split Decision, He always angry too far towards Mickey. External links *Donald Duck - Disney Wiki *Donald Duck - The Keyhole *Donald Duck - Antagonists Wiki. *Donald Duck - Wikipedia Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Ducktales Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Thieves Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Magic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Antagonists Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Berserkers Category:Superheroes Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Knights Category:Chaste Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wealthy Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mutated Category:Twin/Clone Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bond Creator Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Love Rivals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Monster Slayers Category:Redeemed Villains